Laxus x Reader Lemon
by xXxKandixXx
Summary: What happens when the reader and Laxus are left alone...upstairs? Things would get a little heated, and maybe a little dirty. Reader is against it but, Laxus could care less.


Today was the same in fairy tale. Like everyday you glanced around with a bored expression while hell was breaking loose. Gray and Natsu arguing, along with Gajeel. Lucy pointing and screaming at a flying happy. Erza standing in the middle of the room trying to keep everyone in order, failing for the most part. You sighed out loudly as you turned away from the scene. Sitting upstairs watching them have a go at one another, no one else up here but you. Being one of the higher class wizards and all, not like it mattered now that everyone was allowed upstairs. You closed your eyes as you took a swig of your tea. Just returning from a job the other day, you were still tired out a bit. Humming as the warm sweet liquid made it's way down to your tummy.

"You seem to really enjoy that, (Name)." Your eyes widened as you choked on your tea, coughing you began to hit your chest. Laxus burst out in laughter at your form, which was now gasping for air. You glared daggers at said man, who was buckled over laughing his ass off. "What the hell Laxus, I didn't even hear you coming up." Laxus stopped laughing and stared at you. His stare was one of confusion, to anger as he stomped towards you. Blinking in surprise you looked up to see him glaring at you. You kept your eyes on his, silence surrounding the two of you. Nervous you spoke up "uh…Laxus…is everything alright?"

Scoffing Laxus took his eyes off you and glared at the wall. "Well (name) you didn't hear me coming up because…" His eyes turned back towards you, scowl present on his features. You yelped in surprise as he grabbed you by the collar of the shirt, pulling you close to him. "I've been here the whole damn time." He whispered huskily, with a smirk on his face. Swallowing the lump that formed in your throat, your face heated up at how close he was to you. It wouldn't be the first time you and Laxus had this, predicament. Laxus chuckled causing you to look up, his eyes twinkled and you knew. "Laxus!?" You whispered/squeaked, quickly looking at the stairway making sure it was clear. Laxus placed his hands on your hips, pushing you against the table where you were once sitting. Face burning you placed your hands on his chest, attempting to push him away. "Not here!" You whined as he positioned himself between your legs. Trapped on the table with Laxus's hands on your hips, him nestled between your legs. He leaned forward with that devilish smirk. "This is kind of exciting though (name)" his breath brushing over your face due to how close he was.

Laxus couldn't resist, he loved to tease you like this. He glanced down at you, face red, eyes pleading for him to stop. It excited him, so much that he would fuck you over the railing if he wanted. Laxus wasn't one for showing public affection, but the mere thought of it made him even more excited. "Laxus please someone will see us" you whispered hurriedly, causing Laxus to snap out of his thought. Your hands on his chest, still trying to push him away. Laxus couldn't help it and in one quick movement he crashed his lips onto yours, earning him a high whine. Smirking Laxus ran his hands up your sides, causing you to shiver lightly. Your fists bunched up, crumpling his shirt in the process. His tongue licked your bottom lip, begging for entrance. Whimpering you attempted to pull away. Laxus let out a low growl in disapproval, pulling away from you he looked at you obviously annoyed. Huffing you looked away in embarrassment. "I told you not here, in the open." He let out a sigh before chuckling, curious you turned to look to see what was so funny.

Laxus glanced at you from the corner of his eye, focusing back to where he was once looking. Following his gaze your face flushed. "No way" you mumbled "No one will see us there, besides hardly anyone ever comes up here" he stated in a matter of fact tone. In the corner was one booth which was dimly lit and facing away from the staircase. Pondering over it for a moment you snapped out of it. "No, no, no, Laxus!" you didn't get to finish as he scooped you up and made his way over to the lonely booth. Plopping you down on the seat (none too gently) earned him a glare. Rolling his eyes he slowly began to take off his over coat. Blinking rapidly you stared in awe as he crawled on to the seat. Gulping you moved back, Laxus smirked as he proceeded. Back against the wall you had nowhere else to go.

Laxus stopped his movements, closely observing you. He knew you wanted this just as bad as he did. Even though you _would not_ admit it. Eyes frantic you were nervous, and Laxus was full aware of it. His eyes softened just a bit, that it went unnoticed. Slowly he moved forward, leaning his head down to press a kiss to your trembling lips. His kiss was soft, caring, and sweet. Your body shivered at how careful he was now, unlike before. Releasing a sigh, you melted into the kiss. The fear of being seen depleting, as the kiss deepened. His hands ran up your thighs, pulling you closer to him. Bodies just centimeters apart. Instinctively your arms automatically wrapped around his neck, as they have done previously. Humming Laxus nibbled before biting down on your lower lip, tugging and teasingly licking. Your body shivered in delight, your arousal rising. Knowing exactly what Laxus wanted _\- and you_ , you opened your mouth enough for his tongue to slip in. Laxus wasted no time in the offer, his tongue collided with yours. Tangling itself against yours, he explored your mouth with no remorse. Moaning, you pulled him closer to you. Laxus smirked before pulling away, leaving you panting and even more horny. His eyes gleamed down at you, placing his lips against your neck. Laxus knew you, like he knew the back of his hand. He knew exactly what to do, where to touch you. How to kiss you, where your soft spots were. How to please you, and himself.

Tilting your head back he ran his tongue up, stopping at your jaw line. A soft moan escaped your bruised lip, excitement ran through Laxus at the sound. Oh how we wanted to hear more, you chanting his name over and over. The look of need of release as he pounded into you. His cock hardened at the thought. Parting from your neck Laxus slowly lifted your shirt up and over your head. Letting the article fall to the floor without a sound. Your face darkened as Laxus's gaze was now focused on your bra covered chest, which he was frowning at. "I hate these things." Laxus growled out before fumbling with the clip, his nerves getting the better of him. "Need a hand?" You asked, smirk present earning a quick glare from Laxus. Grunting Laxus grabbed the article quickly lifting it over your head, you stared at him shocked. Smirking in satisfaction his lips smashed against yours in a sloppy heated kiss. You moaned in delight when his hands cupped your breasts, his fingers tracing your nipples before giving a tug.

Once again the kiss was short lived, Laxus pulled away once again. You whined at the loss of his lips on yours. Smirking he leaned down, kissing around your chest before taking a nipple and sucking. Arching your back your hands grasped onto his hair, pressing his face more into you. Humming he pulled away only to give same treatment to the other. The throbbing between your legs was now hard to ignore, heart racing and for a moment your fear returned. Only for a second was that fear present, you had other matters to attend. Laxus was kissing his way lower and lower. His skillful fingers making quick work of your pants, tugging them down and sliding them off. Stopping he looked down at your form, his eyes going over every curve. He always admired you, even though he has seen you many, many times. Rough hands glided over your thighs, biting your lip your eyes locked on Laxus's, his stare was intense, heated and full of want. His stare racked through your body, making you even wetter.

Watching him closely, your breath almost stopped when he spread your legs and his head made it's way between them. Opening your mouth to protest, you were cut short when his tongue licked you. Oh God! Whimpering at the sudden act, Laxus chuckled. Eyes shooting down he was staring back intently. His fingers hooking around your panties, he slowly pulled them off you. His eyes lever left yours when he made his way down. Heart beating so fast you thought it would burst out of your chest, just the look in his eyes drove you to the point of madness. Eyes fluttering shut you bit your lip in an attempt to silence your moans. His tongue licking your lips ever so slowly before teasing your clit. You grasped onto his hair tightly, moaning out as he continued with that glorious tongue of his. Bucking your hips you wanted more, you wanted his tongue in you. Laxus growled at your sudden movement, pressing your hips down he held them down firmly. Being the dominant one that he was. Your chest burned as your breathing picked up, mind fuzzy and buzzing with pleasure. Moaning out loudly you quickly slapped your hand over mouth, fear of someone hearing you. Laxus's tongue delved into you, licking everywhere he can reach and pulling out again. His lips wrapped around your clit as he sucked, hard.

Your body spasmed at the action, legs shaking at the immense pleasure. You were close you could feel it, and so did Laxus. You groaned when he pulled away, sending him a what-the-fuck look. Laxus smirked your juices glistening on his lips and chin. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he slowly removed his shirt. Reaching down his fingers paused at his belt, your eyes following to see the bulge that formed. The sight of it made your legs weak and stomach twist in excitement. You knew full well of how good Laxus was in bed, and god damn it he just had to tease you. His pace almost painfully slow, his fingers slowly undid his belt, clanking as it came undone. Licking your now dry lips he unbuttoned and finally, finally unzipped them. Laxus felt your eyes on him, his body tingled at the way you were eyeing him down. He was ready, no more than ready. His cock ached to be inside you, his body trembled slightly at the thought. Slowly pulling his pants down and kicking them off, leaving you both bare. His cock stood stiff against his abdomen, pulsating and leaking with pre-cum.

Laxus made his way over you, hand placed on either side of your head. The tip off his cock pressing against your wet lips, Laxus let out a shaky breath. Reaching down he rubbed his cock against your lips, than you clit. Laxus wasn't done with his teasing, smirking down at your frustrated look. "Laxus…come on!" Whining your head tilted back, giving him the perfect opportunity. He kissed, nipped and licked your neck, all the while teasing you with his cock. His breathing was harsh when he leaned up enough to your ear. "Now remember to keep quiet, (Name.)" His voice hoarse and strained. You bit into his shoulder as he quickly bucked his hips, entering you in one quick movement. His cock stretching your tight walls, Laxus let out a long groan. You whimpered at the sudden action. He remained still for a moment, a moment that felt oh so long. You moved your hips, giving him the okay to move. Propping himself up, he glanced down pulling out and slamming back in. Biting your lip, you wanted to keep as quiet as you possibly can.

His hips moved steadily, bodies sticky with sweat, breath coming out in pants. Laxus's body molded into yours as he expertly moved his hips. Laxus's hips quickened, placing his head against your shoulder he growled lowly. "Wrap your legs around me." He demanded. Unable to think clearly, you whimpered in response. With a grumble of words you couldn't make out he grabbed your thighs lifting them, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist. The switch of the position allowed him to plunge deeper into you, letting out a fairly loud moan Laxus grinned. His hips collided against yours, forcing you more into the seat below. Growling he bit down harshly on your collarbone, the pain mixed with the pleasure sending you through the roof. "Laxus!...I'm gonna…I'm gonna." "Fucken do it than" he groaned out. "Ah! Fuck!" His mouth collided into yours, the kiss was rough and sloppy. With a few harsh thrusts your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks. Moaning into his mouth, your walls tightened around his throbbing cock. Laxus hummed, reaching his orgasm. Hips moving as quick as he can possibly move, he came just as hard. Pressing himself against you, his hot sticky substance filling you. He remained in that position, lips still locked to yours. Pulling away he panted harshly, along with you. Eyes locked he moved your hair out of the way, stuck from sweat. Shifting his body he pulled out, pecking your lips.

"Over here guys! I could've sworn I heard something!" Both you and Laxus froze at the sound of Natsu's voice. "You're probably just hearing things again, nobodies up here!" Gray replied annoyed. Panicking your eyes locked on Laxus's who was staring down at you. Their footsteps were getting closer and closer, closing your eyes you were waiting for it. Waiting for them to find the two of you, what would you say, what would they say, what would Gramps say?! Laxus noticing your panic placed his lips on yours, eyes wide you calmed down, returning his kiss.

"Oi! You two what are you doing? We have a job to do come on!" Erza's voice interrupted, the footsteps stopped. Natsu and Gray both turning to see an inpatient Erza. Both boys sighed and the sound of there footsteps grew further away. "I'm telling you guys, I heard something." Natsu whined "Yeah keep telling yourself that." Gray responded without a second thought. "Alright we have to get going" Erza responded all three of them heading down the stairs. Once again quiet Laxus broke off the kiss, smirking he chuckled. "That was close." Glaring you slapped his arm "I told you!" His eyes focused on you, he smirked. "What?" "No one will be up here for another long while (name.)" "Yeah so?" His face lit up eyes twinkling mischievously.

"How about round two?"

"Laxus!?"


End file.
